vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Haw/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 24. Oktober 2014) folgende Kapitel, die sich zum Teil als vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION' ::*1. Arteriogenesis :::*1.1. Three different ways of neovascularization (S. 1): Seite 1 – (wörtlich) :::*1.2. The definition of arteriogenesis (S. 1-3): Seiten 1, 2 – (exkl. Abb. 1.1) :::*1.3. The process of arteriogenesis Anf. (S. 3): Seite 3 – vollständig ::::*1.3.1. Arteriole (S. 3-4): Seiten 3, 4 ::::*1.3.2. Fluid shear stress (FSS) as initial triggering (S. 4-7): Seiten 4, 5, 6, 7 ::::*1.3.3. Activation of the endothelium (S. 7-8): Seiten 7, 8 – vollständig ::::*1.3.4. Circulating cells invade arterioles with activated endothelium (S. 8-10): Seiten 8, 9 ::::*1.3.5. Remodeling (S. 10-12): Seiten 10, 11 ::::*1.3.6. Therapeutic arteriogenesis (S. 12-13): Seiten 12, 13 – vollständig ::*2. Angiogenesis :::*2.1. The definition of angiogenesis (S. 13): Seite 13 :::*2.2. The process of angiogenesis (S. 13): Seite 13 – vollständig :::*2.3. The differences between arteriogenesis and angiogenesis (S. 14): Seite 14 :::*2.4. Conclusion (S. 14-15): Seite 15 ::*3. Gap junctions (S. 15-19): Seiten 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 ::*5. Laser Doppler Flow (LDF) Imaging :::*5.1. The definition of Laser Doppler Flow (LDF) Imaging (S. 20): Seite 20 – (wörtlich) :::*5.2. Operating principles (S. 20-22): Seiten 20, 21, 22 – (Text, exkl. Abb. 1.8.a und 1.8.b) :::*5.3. The definition of perfusion units (S. 22): Seite 22 – (wörtlich) ::*6. Prospects and challenges (S. 23-24): Seite 23 ::*7. Objectives (S. 25): Seite 25 :*'CHAPTER TWO: MATERIALS AND METHODS' ::*2. Methods :::*2.2. Assessment of blood flow with Laser Doppler Flow (LDF) Imaging (S. 32): Seite 32 :*'CHAPTER FOUR: DISCUSSION' Anf. (S. 44): Seite 44 ::*1. Gja5 plays a functional role in arteriogenesis (S. 45): Seite 45 ::*2. Smaller and fewer collateral arteries in Gja5-/- mice (S. 45-46): Seite 46 ::*4. Reduced Gja5 in endothelial cells may play a functional role in arteriogenesis (S. 47-48): Seite 47 :*'CHAPTER FIVE: SUMMARY' ::*Background (Seite 49): Seite 49 ::*Methods (S. 50): Seite 50 :*'CHAPTER SIX: STUDY LIMITATIONS AND PERSPECTIVES' (S. 55-56): Seiten 55, 56. Herausragende Quellen * Limbourg et al. (2009): Eine Quelle aus der umfangreich übernommen wurde, die aber nirgends in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt ist. * Buschmann & Schaper (1999): Eine Publikation des Doktorvaters, die zwar in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt wird, aus der aber trotzdem einige Passagen ungekennzeichnet bzw. nicht ausreichend gekennzeichnet übernommen wurden. * Wikipedia Connexin (2010): Es gibt auch ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen aus der Wikipedia. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 004 01: Ein Beispiel für eine Übernahme, bei der die Quelle zwar angegeben ist, der Umfang der Übernahme aber für den Leser keineswegs klar wird. * Fragment 020 03: Eine fast ganzseitige Übernahme aus einer Instrumentenbeschreibung des Herstellers. * Fragment 016 01: Eine ungekennzeichnete Übernahme, bei der auch zehn Literaturverweise kopiert wurden. Andere Beobachtungen * Es gibt auch umfangreiche Textparallelen zwischen der untersuchten Dissertation und der Publikation Buschmann et al. (2010) (auf den Seiten 22, 23, 33, 45, 49, 50). Diese Textparallelen wurden nicht als Plagiate dokumentiert, da H. W. elfter Autor dieser Publikation ist und Selbstplagiate im Vroniplag Wiki grundsätzlich nicht als Plagiate dokumentiert werden. Trotzdem hätten natürlich die Übernahmen gekennzeichnet und hätte Buschmann et al. (2010) im Literaturverzeichnis angegeben werden müssen. * Der Satz "Arteries are the key vessels affected in cardiovascular diseases and the study of mechanisms of arterial growth and repair are, therefore, of fundamental interest." stammt aus Limbourg et al. (2009). Er wurde in der hier untersuchten Arbeit dreimal verwendet, jeweils ohne Quellenverweis: :*Fragment 023 02 :*Fragment 025 02 :*Fragment 049 03. *Die zur Zeit der Einreichung der untersuchten Arbeit gültige Promotionsordnung der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité - Universitätsmedizin Berlin vom 8. Dezember 2004 (PDF) zur Promotion zum Doctor medicinae (Dr. med.) und zum Doctor medicinae dentariae (Dr. med. dent.) enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 4 Anmeldung von Promotionsvorhaben' "(1) ... Bei der Anmeldung sind vorzulegen: ... f) eine schriftliche Erklärung, dass die an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin geltende Richtlinie der guten wissenschaftlichen Praxis zur Kenntnis genommen wurde." :*'§ 5 Schriftliche Promotionsleistung' "(2) Die Dissertation muss eine in selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit verfasste Abhandlung und eine in sich geschlossene Darstellung der Forschungsarbeiten und ihrer Ergebnisse sein, die einen Fortschritt der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnis zum Gegenstand hat. ..." :*'§ 13 Entzug des Doktorgrades' "Nach Aushändigung der Promotionsurkunde gelten die für den Entzug des Doktorgrades gültigen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen." * Auf Seite 71 der Dissertation findet man folgende "Erklärung": "Ich, W., erkläre, dass ich die vorgelegte Dissertation mit dem Thema: in Gja5 (Connexin-40) deficient mice selbst verfasst und keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt, ohne die (unzulässige) Hilfe Dritter verfasst und auch in Teilen keine Kopien anderer Arbeiten dargestellt habe." Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 24. Oktober 2014. Kategorie:Befunde Kategorie:Haw